


Happy Accident

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias Thanatos was quite possibly the most accident prone person Adam had ever met.Or Elias is very distracted by Adam's face.Fic for art by haein214 here:http://haein214.tumblr.com/post/164344162862/basic-chicken-stuff





	Happy Accident

Elias Thanatos was quite possibly the most accident prone person Adam had ever met. 

Since they'd known each other he'd: broken his leg tripping down the apartment stairs, lost a tooth slipping on a wet towel from the shower, fell face first into a dresser putting on pants and broken his jaw, fell asleep on the balcony and got so sunburnt he had to be taken to a hospital, and just now he'd been so excited to see Adam he tripped on the curb only to scrap both his knees and palms on the sidewalk. 

He'd helped Elias into his place since it was closest, barely able to hold him up as they made their way to the couch.

"Stay there and don't move."

Elias sniffled, wiped at his eyes and said nothing while Adam went into his medicine cabinet. He'd never owned so many antiseptic ointments and bandages before Elias moved in but oddly enough all of Elias's accidents seemed to happen around him. 

Adam took out the brightest colored bandage he could find and headed back, and was surprised to see Elias actually listened for once. 

"You know, you've lived here for only a few months and I think your insurance premiums have already gone up."

Elias sniffled and wouldn't look at him. 

"The Doctor must have a file on you already so--"

"You're horrible!" Elias pushed him and attempted to stand only to fall down again. 

Adam grabbed him right when he tried again. 

"I was only bloody joking you stupid--"

"I AM NOT STUPID! YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Adam let go of him in surprise. He watched Elias stumble only to fall to the floor. 

"How is this my fault?"

Elias glared at him, his eyes filled with tears. "Your face is very strange and you," his cheeks reddened, "are very distracting."

Adam smiled. 

"I apologize." 

He stood up, walked over and held out his hand. 

Elias's leg was now covered in blood. 

"You should." 

He took the offered hand and they went to the couch again where Adam silently cleaned his wound. Neither said a word till he leaned down and kissed both his knees. 

"All better?"

He looked up and saw Elias was blushing. 

"It was nothing. Just knees."

Adam touched his knee and moved up higher. "I think perhaps you should stay for a bit and recover. As it is my fault I--"

Elias grabbed him quickly and smashed their mouths, a mess of a kiss that made Adam want to laugh. 

He was going to have to be trained. 

Adam put his hands on Elias's cheeks and slowed the kiss considerably, happy to feel the scratch of his mustache and even happier when his hand grazed a very large hard cock in between Elias's legs. 

He pulled back and Elias moved in for another, and an adorable pout crossed his features when Adam covered his mouth.

"I think I might have to get you out of those shorts. They're dangerous don't you think?"

Elias let out a shaky breath. 

"Yes, I think so."

Adam grinned and pushed him onto his back.

Sometimes there were happy accidents. 

He seemed to have just stumbled on a VERY happy one.


End file.
